memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Space 9 personnel
thumb|The command crew of DS9 in 2374. This page lists persons who were assigned to and/or residents of Deep Space 9. :Names are arranged by posting, then earliest date at the post, then rank, and finally for any persons of the same position, dates and ranks alphabetically. Senior staff * Commanding officer: ** Captain Benjamin Sisko (2369–2375) ** Colonel/Captain Kira Nerys (2376–early 2378) ** Captain Elias Vaughn (early 2378–early 2379) ** Commander/Captain Ro Laren (by 2382) ** Captain James Kurland (by 2409) * First officer: ** Major/Colonel Kira Nerys (2369–2375) ** Commander Tiris Jast (2375–2376) ** Commander Elias Vaughn (2376–early 2378) ** Commander Karen Andrews (by 2409) * Liaison to the Bajoran Government: ** Major/Colonel Kira Nerys (2369–2375) ** Major Wayeh Surt (2376) ** Major Cenn Desca (from 2376) Medical personnel * Chief medical officer: ** Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Julian Bashir (from 2369) * Infirmary staff: ** Surgeon: Girani Semna (2374–2376) ** Lieutenant Simon Tarses (from 2376) ** Ensign Kahrimanis (2370) ** Nurse Guerette (2370) ** Nurse Kabo (2370) ** Nurse Krissten Richter (2373 - ) * Counselor: ** Counselor Telnorri (circa 2371) ** Lieutenant Ezri Dax (2375–2376) ** Lieutenant Commander Phillipa Matthias (from 2376) Operations and engineering personnel * Chief of operations: ** Senior Chief Miles O'Brien (2369–2375) ** Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Nog (from 2375) * Engineers and technical personnel: ** Lieutenant (2372–2376, KIA) ** Ensign McCormick (2370) ** Ensign Trulli (2370) ** Ensign Masoud Ahzed (2376-2383, KIA) |Revelation and Dust}} ** Redac (2370) ** Karan Adabwe (2376, KIA) ** Terek (2376) * Operations personnel: ** Ensign Cathy Ling (2376) * Admin office: Woros Keyth (2376, KIA) Security and tactical personnel * Security chief: ** "Constable" Odo (2369–2375) ** Lieutenant Junior Grade Nog (2375–2376) ** Lieutenant Ro Laren (from 2376) * Security personnel: ** Sergeant Shul Torem (from 2369) ** Lieutenant Moru (2370) ** Ensign Natalia Aponte (2370, KIA) ** Ensign Sven Jonsson (2370) ** Ensign Ian Muckerheide (2370) ** Ensign Dalia Parks (2370) ** Ensign Duane Wilkens (2370) ** Chief Phongsit (2370) ** Amran (2370) ** Battes Ang (2370) ** Gaysd Tel (2370) ** Occino (2370) ** Tolland (2370) ** Vu Kuzas (2370) ** Sergeant Etana Kol (from 2373) ** Sergeant Cryan (2376, KIA) ** Sergeant Wasa Graim (2376, KIA) ** Corporal Devro (2376, KIA) ** Corporal Hava Remaht (circa 2376) ** Junior deputy: Setrin Yeta (2376, KIA) ** Ensign Jang Si Naran (from 2376) ** Rey Alfonzo (2376-2383, KIA) }} ** Cardok (from 2377) * Tactical officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington (2371) ** Lieutenant Commander Worf (2372–2375) ** Lieutenant Sam Bowers (from 2376) Sciences personnel * Science officer: ** Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (2369–2374) ** Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane (2376) * Ensign Sanger (2370) * Wormhole research team: Ensign Marc Tomson (2370) * Lab tech: Monyodin (2376, KIA) * Forensics: Lieutenant Michael Strang (2377) ''Defiant'' personnel * Flight controller: Ensign Prynn Tenmei (from 2376) * Ensign Gerda Roness * Turo Ane (2376, KIA) Miscellaneous personnel * Technicians: ** N'Heydor (from 2369) ** Jattera (2370) ** Reis Ilen (2370) * Freight handler: Bojja Riyn (2370) * Cargo handler: Gelia Torly (2370) * Diplomatic trainees ** Eric (2376, KIA) ** Marten (2376, KIA) * Lieutenant Eddon (2370) * Ensign Goodman (2370) * Ensign Hage (2370) * Ensign (2370) * Ensign Pertwee (2370) * Ensign Jataq'qat (2376, KIA) * Ensign José Chavez (2376-77) * Ensign (2376) * Petty officer (2376) * Alle Tol (2376, KIA) * Elvim (2376) * Grehm (2376, KIA) * McEwian (2376, KIA) * Kaitlin Merimark (2376) * Nancy Sthili (2376) * T'Peyn (2376, KIA) Civilian residents * Morn * Keiko O'Brien * Gann (2370) * Jake Sisko * Taran'atar * Kasidy Yates * Yelsi (2370) * Tora Ziyal * Jas-qal Quark's employees * Owner: Quark * Morning bar manager: Chram (2370) * Rom * Dabo girls: ** Leeta ** Treir * Broik (2376) * Frool Promenade store keeps * Garak's Clothiers: Elim Garak * Klingon restaurant: Kaga See also * unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel Appendices References External links * category:deep Space 9 residents category:starfleet personnel category:bajoran Militia personnel category:starfleet starbase personnel category:lists